sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Gyndine Debriefing
Though its only one of many such conference and meeting rooms scattered throughout the Inquisitor's interior, this one is special at the moment because of its offices. Standard undecorated Imperial fare, the room has a single large table, where the officers being debriefed sits on one side, and the rest sit on the other. A few pitchers of water are set out on the table. But this isn't any regular debriefing, as the Commander has arranged it for himself and Rainier to be there, who would normally be involved in such things. Jonas wanders into the ofice, his eyes narrowed as he reads something off of a datapad in his hands. As soon as he takes notice of Valerius, he stands at attention briefly and tosses off a quick, crisp salute. "Sir!" And then he's back to his same old self, casually taking a seat in one of the chairs and resuming his perusal of the data files. Rainier rose from the seat he had by now chosen for himself, or that was chosen for him if such is the case. The man reached over for one of the pitchers of water and dragged it over closer to him, pouring himself some of the water within, but the glass remains untouched. "I presume that this has something to do with why our fighters came back with damage from their recent patrol, COmmander?", the man asks without looking at the XO, his eyes reserved for the room's entrance. When the officer arrives, a nod is granted him. "Yes, Lieutenant, it does," Valerius answers Rainier as Jonas walks into the room. "On paper, these all kind of blend together into one useless mash for me, so I thought it best for us to all be here in person," he explains. "The Flight Officer here is going to regale us with the tales of his adventure so we can try to make something out of this." he gestures across the table at Jonas. "Your report, please." The pilot nods, flipping through files on his datapad until he finds the appropriate one. "My squadron, under the command of Commander Illan, was conducting tests on the capabilities of the TIE Avenger's hyperdrive systems and performing training runs in-system near Gyndine. Since it's in our territory, we figured it'd just be standard stuff - no big deal. But during training, several small fighters dropped out of hyperspace. X-wings. A whole squadron of them. We engaged them for a little bit before they took off. We have no idea why the Rebels were even there in the first place, or why they left." Jonas shakes his head. "That might've been the case if it had stayed just the seven fighters we picked up on radar, but they brought friends. My squadron took quite a beating, but we suffered no casualties, and we did manage to chase 'em off. No telling if and when they'll be back, but Commander Illan's been getting our ships back in order just in case." "A whole squadron?" Valerius hmms, listening to Rainier's appraisal of that fact, as well as Jonas' answer. "It sounds like you performed admirably, congratulations. I'm sure the locals appreciate your efforts. This doesn't bode well, however...I don't like the idea of the rebels being around at a time like this." Jonas simply shrugs. "I couldn't tell if they intended to jump us during training or if they had just run into us by accident, but if I had to guess, I don't think they expected us to be there otherwise they wouldn't have run off so quick." He leans forward and folds his arms over the table. "You don't think the resistance on Corellia contacted the Rebels for help, do you? Things have been pretty quiet on the street for a while." "It is entirely, possible, Officer.", RAinier says, writing down a few last words before putting his pen on the datapad's surface. "Or, they could be trying to trick us into thinking that they're trying to help the rebels and their objective could be something else. Gyndine is an important world on its own without being connected to the current chaos in Corellia." "They could be probing our defenses to see where our forces are in the area. Still, Gyndine seems a rather odd place to start..." Valerius trails off to give Jonas a chance to speak. "It's a possibility...I thought it would be hard for a distributed network of cells to do something so organized, but I wouldn't discount it entirely." "Either way," the pilot adds. "It's still bad news for us. If it's Gyndine they're after, I don't think we'll manage too well if our attentions are forced to be split between there and Corellia; we'd be losing ground in either one or both places. If it's Corellia they want, then they're just going to make a minor irritant into an even bigger problem. And if you ask me, in either situation, just having the Inquisitor being the only ship hanging around might not cut it." "I'm sure regional command will want to know about this. Your assessment is correct, the existing forces can not cover this entire sector adequately. Corellia or Gyndine, but not both." the Commander agrees. "We've reinforced Corellia's garrison with the Inquisitor and the other ships of Task Force Inquisitor, but the Rebels might decide to commit overwhelming forces to both. It is also possible that their true objective has nothing to do with either Corellia or Gyndine.", Rainier speaks those words as if he were talking to himself, his thoughts worded aloud, and while his eyes go unfocused for a moment it is not long-lived. "What do you believe, COmmander, should we remained focus on Corellia or do we send more forces to help patrol Gyndine?" "We could probably just boost the perimeter partols near Gyndine if Rebel attack is that much of a concern," Jonas chimes in, voicing his own opinion on the matter. "But if they do launch an all-out attack on the planet, our squadrons are pretty much forked unless we have back-up nearby." Valerius weights the two options thoughtfully, staring at the glass of water in front of him. He does this for at least 30 seconds or so, ignoring all else in the thought. "We do both," he answers, his voice holding a decided tone. "The Inquisitor will remain here on Corellia, with a few of her supply and support ships to accompany her. The Nemesis and two frigates will be sent to Gyndine. The rest of the task force will be moved some point between the two, so as to provide the most rapid response from the bulk of our forces to an attack on either front." Rainier stands up then, "Very well, Sir.", the man says before retrieving his datapad, the screen of it having been darkened ever since he started writing down and now it is shut down altogether before he puts it back in his jacket's inside pocket. "I will go ahead and inform my colleagues in NavInt to prepare some possible scenarios and get an idea of the Rebel forces at their nearest major outpost." Jonas sighs and grumbles slightly, picking up his own datapad as well. "Man, and I was hoping I'd get to kick more Rebel butt," he complains. "But I'll tell the guys in my squadron in case the news doesn't trickle down to them." The Commander stands as well, downing the remainder of his glass of water. "Excellent. I'll appraise regional command of the situation. Thank you, Mr. Alsten, this has been most useful. I'll see to it that a note will be made in your file."